Slots of Blooming Love
by Yellow-Tokiwa-Grove
Summary: One-shot of DarkStoneShipping... In genderbents. Please no hate. Thank you. Enjoy. c:
1. Slots of Blooming Love

Me: *chant chat chat and poof* DONE!

Gold: Holy! I look freaking sexy!

Platinum: ... This why...

Me: It's part of that damn story, now act like genderbents!

* * *

It was Spring time. Tree's were once alive again, and flowers were blooming day by day. Me and my friends, Pearl and Dia are now currently in the Johto Region.

Professor Rowan was contacted by Professor Elm, who settles in Johto, where we are now. Prof. Rowan sent the three of us to Johto for an assignment, involving Pokemon friend's and I were staying by Goldenrod City. I heard another trio will be escorting us. I looked over by Dia and Pearls side. Those girls, seems to be funny as ever.

I looked at them as Pearl hits Dia-chan with her paper fan. I laughed for a moment, as they looked at me, I came back to my emotionless face.

I came back to reading my book about Pokemon's.  
But the entrance door suddenly broke down. There came a trio which stood there amused.

"_Bonjour_! …Oops…sorry about that." The girl with raven hair said going in our room and sitting beside me on the couch.  
"Gold… we warned you about these things.." A girl with long red hair followed in.  
"Silver, it's no use… she'll always act like that no matter what we tell her." And a boy walks slowly behind the red head.

"Uh, excuse me… who are you commoners?" I stood up and asked them.  
The golden-eyed girl stood up and smiled at me.

"You must be Platinum, huh?" she told me, "I'm Gold, the red-head is Silver, and the Super Serious Boy is Crystal, but we all call him Chris."

I stood somehow annoyed, "Still doesn't answer my question…" I told them.

"Sorry, that's just Gold for you! She's very… weirdly… actively… highly…. hyper…" The boy shoved the girl out of my view.

"Anyways, we're the one's escorting you guys!" The boy continued.  
"Oh, that explains everything then. Thanks." I relaxed and calmed down a bit and sat back down.

"So~ Where do we go first?" Gold goes behind me, and took my book away from me. "Book's are boring, lets go to the game corner!" She said with excitement, holding me by the wrist and dragging the whole gang to the Goldenrod Game Corner.

I took away my wrist from her hands. "I can go there myself without being dragged you know." I told her.

"Oh don't worry. We're here anyways." She replied.

"I'm going to go to the slot machines!" She cheered peacefully going through the doors. "Come here too, Platz!"

"Don't call me that!" I yelled at her, but did as she says.

I guess, the slots are no different from the Sinnoh Game Corner. I think I should give it a try.

"Yo! Over here!" Gold waved her hands, it led us to the slot machines. "You guys ready for the party?" She smiled like an idiot.

"Meh, it's just slot mahines." I shrugged it off and sat down setting my hands on the slot machines.

"Oh, but it'll be a hard tas-" "Did it." I cut her sentence as coins flowed, once getting a 777 on the slot machines.

Gold stood beside me like a statue, "H-how did you?" "experience…" I replied. But honestly, I don't know.

Chris and Dia were whispering to each other and turned to look at us. "Guys, we're going to the dept. store!" Chris said and told us to follow him.

Inside the dept. store the building was huge. Gold stood in front of us. "Okay guys! How about a race to the roof top. Okay?" she says, Silver face palmed.

Gold holds my hands and drags me towards the elevator.  
"Wait Gold! The elevator is-" Chris was no longer heard, and suddenly went up stairs as the elevator door closes.

The elevator ride was going smoothly, but something troubles me… that sign on the wall… 'Still fixing elevator', wait… STILL fixing?

The elevator suddenly stopped, but the doors didn't open. "Oh no…" I said out loud.

"hm? Wait, you knew about this didn't you?" Gold looked at me. "There was a freaking sign, you stupid girl!" I yelled at her.

"Well.. then… Chris probably knows about this too. I'll just go call her." Gold said taking out her PokeGear.

"Hey, Chris a little help here… the elevator seems to be bro-" "YOU IDIOT! I FREAKING WARNED YOU!" Gold stood as if scared of the voice.

"We're calling for help. They'll be there in a few minutes." "O-okay…" Gold replied stuttering.

"Well then… so Platz, tell me more about yourself." Gold sat down, "There's nothing else you need to know about me…"

"Gee, that's harsh. You and Chris would make a great teamwork." She says.

"…." Everything was so awkward, but what is this feeling… "So, Gold.. " "Hm?"

"Why exactly are you such an attractive girl?" my unconscious self says. Wait.. what? Did I just call her, attractive?!

I was red head to toe, Gold's face was light red. "U-uh, I… w-what?"" She said stuttering. We turned around, avoiding eye "Thanks .

The doors opened, and there shows a mad yet relieved Chris, "Gold! Why didn't you listen to me?!" He yelled at her.

"I'm sorry…" Gold looked down on the floor, and runs off.

"I'll, go check on her." "Thanks Platz." I ran after Gold, leading me to the corner of Goldenrod City.

"Hey, Gold. You okay?" I walked slowly towards her, she turned around, tears flowing down her face, and ran towards me and hugged me.

"It's okay. Chris didn't mean to yell at you. She was just too worried.." I patted her head.

"Stay we me okay?"


	2. Oh The Lucky Slots!

Me: I didn't mention this bonus huh, and if you guys still don't know. Everything was in Platz' Pov on the original one-shot!

Gold: Third person here!

Platz: And a short one..

* * *

It was a sunny day around the Johto region, Platinum woke up with Gold beside him on the bed. Wait… wtf did they do last night?!

Platz woke up, feeling something with his hands. Some thing soft like marshmallows. God hopefully they are marshmallows..

He heard moaning, playing with what his touching, just because of curiosity. 'What is this I'm touching? It feels like marshmallows' he thought to himself.

Disturbed by the moaning he sat up and checked what he was touching.

He saw a topless Gold right beside him, and removed his hands, from you know… Gold's… nicest part… around the top…

Gold turned around still asleep.  
"Just, what… were we doing last night… Oh no.. " Platz said to himself.

He took the blanket and covered Gold's top. He sighed and went to the shower.

Gold woke up after changing her positions a few times. She sat up and found herself in a room she doesn't know. After yawning, she realized she was topless. 'W-what was I doing last night?!' She thought to herself.

She stood up and went in the shower, where you know who went… like.. few freaking minutes ago. Gold was examining the room.

"Huh, this is very much similar to Platz room…" She said out loud.

She heard water flowing, out of curiosity, she opened the door to the showers and saw a topless Platinum.

Both looked at each other, turning both red, Platz turned around, and Gold went back outside shutting the door.

After Platz went out of the shower, they talked.

"So, what exactly happened last night?"

"I have no idea I just woke up, finding myself toughing your b-" Platz stops, and nose bleeded.

"Hm?" And there goes a very clueless Gold at the very end~


End file.
